Nobody Knows His Heart
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: Lame Title is lame. But anyways, not supposed to be romantic, I don't know WHAT it's supposed to be so I'm winging it. T for Edward's minor cussing. Songfic for a song from Princess Mononoke. It's better than I'm making it sound, really. R&R


**AC: Okay!~ Haven't made and FMA fanfic in a LONG time, so... This is not supposed to be romantic. But if it is, who gives a damn? Then it is. Read it, please! ^^; Much appreciated! Read & Review!~ LAME TITLE IS LAME.**

_[[ In the moonlight, I felt your heart_

_Quiver like a bow string's pulse ]]_

One hand on his enemy's chest, the automail one's blade against his neck, he felt something that he didn't know a homunculus had. He felt a heart. Gasping and pulling away, Edward swallowed hard.

Envy's heart had been racing. He knew he wouldn't die that easily, but he didn't think that the blonde boy could get so close to injuring him. He watched as Edward readied himself to continue fighting.

_[[ In the moon's pale light, you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart ]]_

Envy got up, deciding not to fight, but to leave, to flee. He shot Edward one sharp look in the eyes, the moon's light shining in his purple orbs. "Goodbye for now, Fullmetal."

Edward watched as his rival ran, trying to follow and attack again, but to no avail. "Envy..." He looked down at his hand. Envy was warmer than he thought he would be, too. He was almost like a human, not at all like a corpse. But the fact that the homunculi had a heart? This really bothered him.

Envy was thinking as well. Edward Elric, his rival, touched it. His heart. Nobody has ever done this, not Wrath, not Dante, not even his best friend, Lust.

_[[ When the sun has gone, I see you_

_Beautiful and haunting, but cold ]]_

The next morning, Edward sat on the chair in Colonel Mustang's office, staring out the window. Though Roy was lecturing him, he wasn't listening, as usual. But he wasn't just ignoring him, he was thinking about something this time. He was too busy to listen, as one may say.

He only sees him in the night, or on a dark day. Under his breath, he murmured, "Envy. Come out." This made the Colonel stop in his tracks, blinking at looking at the boy. "Hm?" Roy hummed, glaring at the boy. "What's on your mind?" Edward looked at the man, "Oh, nothing."

That night, Edward was roaming the streets. "Envy! Come out, bastard!" He walked down the sidewalks, building after building, calling the homunculi's name. Looking atop of a building, there he was, only his sillouette.

His hair was flowing in the wind, the moon shining bright behind him. "Nice to see you again, Fullmetal."

_[[ Like the blade of a knife,_

_So sharp, so sweet ]]_

Clapping his hands together, Edward howled, "Bastard!" The concrete transmuted, shooting needles at the abomination. Envy shapeshifted his arm to a knife, coming down at Edward, slicing his left arm and causing blood to come out.

Edward reached out, reaching for Envy's shoulder but failing, touching something else. His chest.

_[[ Nobody knows your heart ]]_

"Don't touch me, human scum!" Envy hissed, pushing him away. Edward hit his back on the bricks of a building, then began coughing.

The homunculi frowned at the human, turning away. "Don't start getting hurt now. I know you can fight more, and better, than that." He slowly began to walk away from the fight again, his arms to his sides, neither a blade or another weapon.

_[[ All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night ]]_

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Edward called, surprised he could even get out a coherent sentence, making Envy look over his shoulder.

"Back where I belong." He shouted back, facing forward and continuing to walk. "Back to Dante's," He whispered to himself, walking toward the large forest that keeps Dante's mansion seperate from the rest of the city, the rest of the world.

_[[ Your sectret heart belongs to the world_

_All the things that sigh in the dark ]]_

Envy continued to walk, now in the deep of the forest, getting hardly any light but the moon. Looking around, he sat down on an old tree stump. "I'm lost." He sighed, getting up and continuing to search for his master's home. He did nothing but sigh the whole way through, not hum, not talk, not scream, nor sing.

.

.

.

He only sighed.

_[[ All the things that cry in the dark ]]_

Edward wrapped his arms around his knees, doing something he thought he could never do. The pain was immense, it was sharp, like the blade of a knife. He did an unbelieveable thing because of the pain running up and down his spine. He tightened the embrace on his legs, burying his face in his knees and cried. He cried himself to sleep, out on the street. He cried for hours before the rest though. He cried and sobbed.

.

.

.

He cried. And after a few minutes of crying, he forgot why he was doing it.

**AC: ...Huh. Well, Review, since you just read it. eue THE SONG IS FROM **_**Princess Mononoke**_**. Awesome movie, bros! Reveiw, bros and brahs.**


End file.
